Celestial Dares Ch 1
by CelestialPrincessSapphire
Summary: In a world of dares, who will survive, will natsu ever leave the satan souled mirajane? will sting ever rape lucy? Lucy: WHAT! Me: HUSH CHILD! IM DOING A SUMMARY! Me:AHEM will gajeel ever get levy? Levy:*blush* i didnt know you felt this way gaje- Me: SHADDAP TRYING TO DO A SUMMARY HERE! UGH whatever just read it - -
1. Chapter 1 you know im satan?

Lucy: but i still cant beileve that one story is a nalu...

Mira: *eyes sparkle* i did!

Natsu: *scoots closer to Lucy* so... what do you think i was planning to do with you?

Lucy: *blushes* p-pervert!

Me: hey guys... if you havent noticed im typing what your saying...

Lucy and Natsu: WHAT!

Me: hey, hey im not the one flirting you two. *makes a :p face*

Lucy: wait... so does this mean we are back on the nalu chapter! *makes a QQ face*

Me: oh no *claps hands together* its truth or dare ch. 1 today! *makes a :D face*

Natsu: okay, can i go first?

Me: sure!

Natsu: truth or dare Lucy?

Lucy: im probably gonna regret this but... dare!

Mira: I DARE YOU TO MAKE OUT WITH STING IN FRONT OF NATSU!

Natsu: WHAT!

Me: OH WHAT A GREAT IDEA MIRA!

Mira: i know right!

Me: oh sting~!

Sting: *walks into room* yes kawaii-san?

Me: Mira dared Lucy to make out with you in front of Natsu

Sting: *raises eyebrow* oh really now... *smirks*

Natsu: MIRA LET M- *muffled sounds coming from a Natsu being held down Mira*

Sting: come over here blondie...

Lucy: *sigh* i geuss i dont have a choice...

Sting And Lucy: *Makeout Noises*

Mira: and use tounge!

Sting: *nod*

Natsu: IM GONNA KILL YO- *more muffled noises*

~One Eternity Later~

Sting: *pulls Lucy off lap* nice job blondie, we should do it again sometime.

Lucy: *blush* yeah.. we should

Natsu: WHAT!

Lucy: sorry Natsu, hes good at what he does... *blush*

Sting: say, kawaii-san, can i play too?

Me: Sure!

Me: so whos next?

Sting: Me?

Me: okay then! *makes a xD face*

Sting: Lucy, truth or dare?

Lucy: not again... i geuss ill go with dare...

Sting: *smirks*

Lucy: ... why are you smirking at me *makes a o-o face*

Sting: *looks over at Natsu and evily smirks* i dare lucy to have sex with me!

Natsu: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU... IM GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU!

Me: Calm down Natsu!

Natsu: CALM DOWN... CALM DOWN!? HES TRYING TO TAKE AWAY MY LUCE?

Me: *smirk* your luce? *makes a :p face*

Natsu: YES MINE, AND ONLY MINE *starts running towards sting but mira ties him up*

Sting: so...?

Lucy: *blushes furiously* Kawaii-san...

Me: Eh?

Lucy: *blushes harder as she looks at Sting then back to me* do i have to...?

Me: you dont have to... *smirks* unless you wanna do a double dog dare Sting can come up with... *makes a :p for the millionth time in this chapter*

Lucy: yeah okay ill go with that... *blushes*

Sting: alright alright... okay then lets see...

Me: we havent got all day Sting, just keep that in mind.

Sting: yeah yeah... okay then, i dare lucy to... take my shirt off and lick my biceps and let me grope her boobs... *smirk*

Lucy: Kaw- *blushes*

Me: nope, you have to do it this tme, hey Lucy, atleast its not as bad as sex!

Lucy: *blushes*

Mira: GO FOR IT LUCY! *goes satan soul as Natsu goes pale*

Lucy: Sting you totally owe me later though... *blushes*

Sting: sure, whatever you want blondie~

All the sudden... LEVY, GAJEEL,ROUGE,LAXUS,YUKINO,AND GRAY come bursting through the door of Lucy's apartment, right as she sits on Stings lap.

Levy: WOAH! i thought she liked Natsu!

Gajeel: yeah i thought bunny girl liked salamder...?

Lucy just ignored them and continued unbuttoning Stings shirt

Natsu: I KNOW I THOUGHT THAT TOO! ... but Mira tied me down and went satan soul so i couldnt do anything about the dare... *goes pale as Mira flashes an evil smile at him*

Gray: welp, *puts flowers by Natsu* you've had a good life man!

Natsu: what the hell!

Me: *starts cracking up laughing*

Me: see you guys in the next chapter! Tell em, Mirajane!

Mira: Reveiw, remeber you dont have too!

Everybody Exept For A Sulking Natsu: BAI-NI!


	2. Chapter 2 in the bathroom?

Me: welcome back~

Natsu: so when am i gonna be untied?

Mira: after lucy is done doing stings dare

Levy: what dare kawaii-san?

Me: Sting dared lucy to have sex wit-

Levy: WHAT!

Me: LET ME FINISH MAH SENTENCE WOMEN!

Me: lucy didnt want to do that, obviously, so he double dogged dared her to do something else, just watch.

Levy: okay...

Lucy: *licks Stings biceps*

Gajeel: woah bunnygirl...

Lucy: fine sting do the rest... *blushes*

Me: this is geting interesting, Natsu you've been quiet for a while now...

Natsu: FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!

Sting And Lucy: AWGHGGH

Lucy: WHAT THE HELL NATSU!

Natsu: I KNEW THAT WOULD WORK!

Natsu: *starts running towards Lucy*

Me: *Puts a wall around Natsu*

Sting: put a window kawaii-san, he has to watch too

Me: oh right! *puts window*

Sting: *grabs lucys boobs*

Lucy: *moan* okay, that was it... *blushes*

Gray: woah, flamehead just got rejected!

Laxus: good job Natsu, should've paid more attention to your girl

Natsu: *muffled Voice* IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU STING YOU BETTER START DIGGING YOUR GRAVE BECAUSE YOU ARE GONNA FUCKING DIE WHEN I GETO UT OF HER-

Me: SHUT UP!

Me: Ne-

Lucy: Sting-kun...

Sting: yeah blondie?

Lucy: *blushes furouiously* can i sit on your lap...

Sting: *smirk* why now blondie *makes a :P* face

Lucy: sits in stings lap

Me: *lets Natsu out of the encased walls*

Me: oh yeah guys, my magic is to be able to summon things to fight for me!

Levy: yeah it says it acient magic!

Me: yuppers!

Rouge: *bumps Sting on the shoulder* nice going man!

Lucy: *blushes*

Sting: *kisses Lucy on the cheek*

Natsu: Grrr...

Me: So! whos next?

Levy: me please!

Me: why not~

Levy: i dare Natsu to kiss Lucy!

Natsu: *shakes Levys hand* you really are my hero...

Natsu: *picks up Lucy and kisses her*

Mira: HURRRAH! A DOUBLE MAN GIRL!

Lucy: *blushes* IM NOT HAPPY ABOUT THIS!

Sting And Natsu: all right!

Me: Lucy, Sting And Natsu, i dare you you to go in the bathroom with Lucy for a day!

Me: OOOOH there can be a 2 part chapter on this!

Lucy: wha-

Natsu: shhh lucy~

Sting: yeah blondie lets just do as she says... *smirks and nods at Natsu*

Natsu: *nods back*

Lucy, Sting, and Natsu: *walks into bathroom*

Natsu: *turns on bath water*

as the door closed we here Lucy...

Lucy: really, in the bathroom..

Sting And Natsu: Yup!

Yukino: well that was not expected... maybe...

Rouge: hey yukino, wanna go to the icecream shop?

Yukino: sure, wanna come laxus?

Laxus: nah, ill stay and play truth or dare.

Me: okie, gajeel, levy? you going to play too?

Gajeel: sure.

Levy: sure why not kawaii-san!

Me: SAY IT WTH MY GUYS!

Everyone: BAI-NI!


	3. they're experts!

Me: you know what's funny, I always rush to get chapters done on like Friday because I'm lazy haha!

Levy: well I read a lot of fanfictions, so I can give you ideas Satsuki

Me: tru-

Gajeel: so that's why you knew so much about se-

Levy: SHUUSHERS GAJEEL!

Me: knew alot about what gajeel?

Levy: oh nothing nothing nothing! Nothing at all!

Me *smirks* if you say so!

Laxus: so hey who do you think Lucy is gonna end up with?

Me: man I have no clue I only like 2 couples in all of fiore!

Laxus: and those couples are...?

Me: oh wait never mind 3 haha

Laxus: and what are they?

Me: lucy x natsu, sting x lucy, and laxus x lucy haha!

Laxus: oh cool, make a chapter for me and lucy later then?

Me: maybe, I'm kinda frustrated right now though...

Levy: why Satsuki?

Me: because I wrote like half of this story on my computer to post today and my computer died after I was half way done... *SOB*

Me: you don't know what that felt like *blows nose*

Levy: erm... *cough* ew... *cough*

Levy: you need a another tissue...?

Me: no thanks QQ

Laxus: so that's why you waited all Saturday to do this? And in the bathtub!

Me: HAHA I didn't just do it for the bathtub, I always write my fanfictions in the bathtub! HAHA, where do you think I get all of my ideas...

Gajeel: PG13!

Me: HEY NO, THIS HAS A MATURE STORY SET AS THE SETTING NO PG13 CRAP! *smirk* besides I don't friggin do anything in here, but baths just remind me of that, so I get ideas haha! *slaps on the back*

Me: *dramatic undertone* then, all the sudden the three some couple finally comes out of the bathroom. ...

Lucy: shut the hell up Satsuki

Me: Aguu...

Lucy: DO YOU HAVE A NY IDEA WHAT THEY DID TO ME!? MY FUCK ING VAGINA AND BOOBS HURT LIKE HELL! THEY DID STUFF TO ME THAT EXPERTS DO!

Natsu: so we're experts now...?

Sting: haha thanks blondie I take pride in my work!

Me: WAAAAAAAAH *runs into corner and sobs while hugging a teddy bear*

Levy: you could've been a little nicer lu-chan, I mean I'm the one who dared you...

Lucy:yes but she's the one writing these...

Levy: true but you can be a little scary sometimes... remeber that time Natsu had to go to therapy for three months...

Natsu: *shivers* and all I did was see her naked... and it wasn't even my fault! She was in my house wearing a towel!

Levy: she was at your house...? Why?

Lucy: don't get any ideas, my bathtub wasn't working so I had to go to his place

Levy: makes sense, but you could have just come to my house lu-chan

Lucy: *starts eroding away* why didn't I think of that...

Mirajane: phew I couldn't take not talking for much longer...

Mirajane: WHAT! ITS ALREADY THE END?!

Mirajane: *sob* well since Satsuki is sobbin-

Me: WAAAAAAAAH

Mirajane: ... wailing... I geuss I'll be taking her place in saying the ending, say it with me guys!

Everyone exempt for me: BAASAI-NI!


End file.
